Universal Relations
by popsiclecream795
Summary: "Now that person, stands by my side. Now, my friends are with me. Some of them were once heroes, some, my mortal enemies..."


**Author's Note: Hey, look! No parenthesis in "Author's Note"!**

 **This means I wrote it by myself, without the "help" of my friends. So, this story actually makes some sense.**

Universal Relations

It is 1998. At this point in time, everyone only knew those who existed in the same world. Thus, they were simply unaware that there were many others out there, somewhere. The god of all universes, Master Hand, loved watching upon the many heroes and villains that the multiverse had to offer. However, the hand eventually got tired of seeing the same stories repeating themselves over and over again, and wanted something... interesting.

"What would happen if I allowed connections through every universe?"

With that, Master Hand made portals to other worlds, but kept them hidden for the first few who were lucky enough to find one.

One year later, in the Mushroom Kingdom...

A certain plumber dressed in red overalls decided maybe he would try to fully enjoy the time he had left before the princess was kidnapped again. Mario thought of riding on Yoshi today, to the sunflower fields that he discovered a few days ago.

When he went to go talk to Yoshi, Mario found that next to the dinosaur, was a small, yellow creature that somewhat resembled a mouse. Having never seen anything like it in the Mushroom Kingdom, the plumber immediately assumed it was a threat to both him and Yoshi.

As he rushed in to attack, the mouse just barely dodged the hit. Yoshi then had to intervene before things got worse.

"Mario, wait! This is my friend you're attacking! Yelled Yoshi.

"Pika..." (Yes, please stop...)

"What? Yoshi, who is this and where did they come from? I've never seen it anywhere around here." Asked Mario. He slowly walked towards the two.

"This is Pikachu. He says he's from another universe."

"Another universe? How?"

"Pika! Pikachu." (I'm from Viridian Forest, in the Pokémon world. I found a portal, and suddenly, I ended up here.)

Mario asked Pikachu and Yoshi if they wanted to come with him to the sunflower fields. They both said yes, and so the three started heading there. It wasn't too far of a walk, but on the way, Mario and Yoshi encountered a familiar face. It was Donkey Kong, who was collecting bananas for his stash. DK decided to come along and continue harvesting later.

Meanwhile, in Dreamland, Popstar...

Kirby was wandering around aimlessly, taking in the peaceful, happy-go-lucky nature of his home and it's inhabitants. The scenery is wonderful, that is, whenever it isn't in danger of some sort.

As the puffball sat by a tree to eat his strawberry shortcake, he saw strange creatures that looked very out of place. One of them flew right up to him, and landed on his head. Kirby started screaming in pain, but luckily this didn't last long, as a figure that emerged from a portal nearby quickly exterminated the creature.

The figure looked very different compared to the people of Dreamland, and was wearing what looked like a robot suit. She identified herself as Samus, and those creatures were apparently known as Metroids. Then she proceeded to kill every other metroid there was. After that, Samus simply walked back through the portal she came from.

Kirby, out of curiosity, finished his cake and jumped through the portal. When he got there, he saw a large, green and gray castle. Standing in front of it, was Samus.

"Hey Link, are you in there?!" She shouted.

No reply was heard. "Maybe he's on an adventure right now?" Samus whispered to herself. Just then, a small spaceship flew through a portal that by now, looked very familiar to both. The ship crash landed nearby against a boulder.

"Poyo? Poy!" (A ship? Also, I'm Kirby.)

It was only then that Samus realized that the puffball from earlier had followed her. She didn't mind if he tagged along with her. Suddenly, the cockpit of the ship opened up, and what appeared to be an anthropomorphic fox climbed out.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like Corneria..." He said.

"You're in Hyrule, but before you ask, of course we aren't from here."

"Poyo poyo?" (Wait. Samus, you didn't come from Hyrule? Wasn't this the same portal you came from?)

"It is, but from my world, a different portal took me here, then I found another one that took me to your universe. What was that place called?"

"Poyo." (Dreamland.)

"So that's what those portals were for? Traveling through other universes? Sounds cool. The name's Fox, by the way." As soon as he introduced himself, it took every ounce of energy not to laugh at his 'unique' name.

As they continued to have their conversation about home worlds and portals, riding up to them was Link, on his horse, Epona. Fox and Kirby didn't notice him, but as soon as Samus caught sight of the hero of time, she called out to him.

"Link! Over here! Come meet these two!"

Link got off Epona and walked closer to the three. Once he got there, Samus introduced the others, and he introduced himself. The bounty hunter then began to explain to Kirby and Fox that shortly before she ended up in Dreamland, she met Link.

"HYAH!" (By the way, I found a portal. I think it goes to yet another place.)

"Let's go, guys?" Said Samus.

"Yep!" Replied Fox.

Back at the Sunflower Fields...

Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Pikachu had arrived. They had discussions about the recent kart racing grand prix and the sports tournament. Pikachu, although not exactly up to date yet, shared about the 'trainers' he saw running about catching Pokémon in the tall grass.

"Pika pi!" (...and, some of those wild Pokémon who were caught go to the point where they win the championships with their trainers!)

"You don't have a trainer?" Asked Donkey Kong.

"Pika." (No.)

"Guys, can I play some music?" Said Mario, who was just walking slightly behind them.

"Sure!" They all replied.

Mario began playing a song from a small device he found on the ground a while back.

"Me and you, and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be, the only one for me is you, and you and me, so happy together..."

"Mario, what kind of song is this?" Asked Yoshi. The dinosaur honestly didn't like the music that much, as he a better song in mind.

"Why don't you change it then?"

"Yeah, I know a better one."

Yoshi switched the song to "Sunshine Friends: Happy Fruits". It wasn't too bad, so they decided to stick with his choice for a while.

"PK TELEPORT!"

"Yay! Now we can start our shopping spree! You brought the money, right?"

"Paula, what are we even going to buy?" Ness said, obviously bored by the idea.

"Just... whatever I like."

The two PSI users proceeded to walk through the doors of the Fourside department store. It has now been thirty minutes, and the red-capped boy was starting to regret that he had said yes to shopping.

Due to his boredom, Ness went into a storage room that was already familiar to him. What wasn't, however, was the guy in a purple outfit just standing there.

"Maybe I can find some cool stuff while I'm here." He said.

"Hello? Who are y-"

Ness was going to finish his question, but was interrupted by a "FALCON PUNCH!" to the face. He was unable to react, as everything went black.

When he woke up, he was being dragged across the street by the arm, as the strange man kept running as fast as he could.

"Oh hey, you're up! Captain Falcon, bounty hunter and racer. No time to explain."

"What?!"

They eventually reached a dark alley, where Captain Falcon stood against the wall, hiding from something. It was then that Ness saw Paula running past them. The boy had a closer look at the other, seeing that his clothes were partially burned. He quickly made the connection, so didn't ask anything.

As they looked to the right, there was a weird portal and in front of it, a strange, pink creature.

"Jiggly!" (Captain Falcon, are you ready to leave?)

"...Sure."

"Jigglypuff!" (I'm Jigglypuff, from another universe.)

Before anything else could be said, the racer grabbed Ness again, and they hopped into the portal behind Jigglypuff.

Behind Peach's castle...

"Where are they? It sure is taking a while..." Said Luigi, Mario's brother. He was pacing back and forth next to a portal, waiting for Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff. Just then, they arrived. Luigi was happy to see them.

"You're back! Did you bring the kid?"

"I have no idea why you just sent us to get him, but, here he is. I also had to knock him out for a bit. Sorry." Replied Captain Falcon.

"You could have just asked..."

Luigi introduced himself to Ness, and explained that he had asked for the other two to bring him here, because "Master Hand, or whatever that thing is, talked to me in a dream and said to bring you here."

"Jiggly." (That's... kinda creepy.)

"Now that we're all here, why don't we go to the sunflower fields nearby? Mario is missing again, and my only guess is he's there. At least I don't have to answer any more trivia questions."

"Okey." Said Ness.

On their way to sunflower fields, they ran into Kirby, Samus, Link, and Fox. They chatted to one another on as they followed the trail.

"So what's your latest bounty?" Asked Samus.

"The kid over there, technically." Replied Captain Falcon, as he pointed to Ness.

"Poyo poy!" (Isn't it weird that despite being from different universes, we're so similar?)

"Jiggly!" (I know, right?)

As they finally got to their destination, they saw Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu and Donkey Kong in an all-out brawl. The fight had apparently started because of the music, which made everyone get sick of it after the tenth time Yoshi repeated the song.

The newly arrived group did nothing but stare at whatever was happening right now. Nobody noticed that they had been staring for five minutes already, until Pikachu managed to quickly escape the chaos. The mouse started running towards them.

"Pika!" (Jigglypuff? Is that really you?)

"Jigglypuff!" (Pikachu? Wow, it's been a while since we last saw one another...)

"You know each other?" Asked Ness.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly." (We are friends, but one day, Pikachu disappeared, so I had to keep looking for him.)

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, which made them all stop what they were doing and look up. A giant hand floated down, and started to speak. Surprisingly, the group kept calm, as they accepted the fact that many random things happened.

"I am Master Hand, the great creator of all universes. I see you all have gathered here today. It seems as if you really enjoy each other's company, so I want to propose an idea. A new universe will be made, specifically only for you guys, where you are free to do whatever you please. There will be portals to each homeworld."

"Sounds like a good idea! Only is there like, a catch of some sort?" Asked Fox.

"Well there is only one condition, which is to battle each other every now and then, but I'm sure you all will find it fun. Aside from that, nothing else. So, do you agree?"

Everyone glanced at one another and after a few moments, a choice was made. It was from this point on that the Smash Mansion had been created. It was simply just a large house at first, however, as many newcomers arrived, it kept getting renovated to become everyone's favorite, yet somewhat chaotic home.

Sometime around the third tournament, or "Brawl" as they called it, the smashers came up with an anthem to signify their unity, despite all their differences.

"Audi Famem, Illius,

Solus in Hostes Wit,

Et Patriam Sevavit...

Audi Famem, Illius,

Curcurit Quaque, Tetigit Destrutens...

Audi Famem, Illius...

Audi Famem, Illius...

Spes Omnibus, Mihi quoque,

Terror Omnibus, Mihi quoque,

Ille...

Iuxta Me,

Ille...

Iuxta Me,

Socii Sunt Mihi,

Qui Olim Viri Fortes,

Rivalesque Erant...

Saeve Certando, Pugnandoque

Splendor Crescit..."


End file.
